The Ice Princess
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: After being reunited with the man who was there for her while she was trying to survive the aftermath of the Mushroom War, Marceline finds out that there is more to the fact that the Ice King played an important role in her life. A fact that would change her life forever. Events of this fanfic take place after "I Remember You". First Adventure Time Fanfic. Enjoy! :D
1. Prologue

"You mean I'm a royalty from the Ice Kingdom? Seriously?!" Marceline asked

"You are the destined Ice Princess. When the time comes, you will be the next to ascend the Ice Kingdom throne." Peppermint Butler said as he read through the historic documents from the Ice Kingdom

"That...That can't be. That can't be true. I am not deserving. I am not an ice elemental or whatever you call them." Marceline told the Peppermint Butler

One minute, Marceline was the Vampire Queen that everyone feared, the next minute, she's the Ice Princess. How girly if you come to think of it. One day, she was simply being reunited with someone who was there for her when her father wasn't, the next minute, it becomes the ticket to her newfound status as a royalty of a cold kingdom. A cold, tragic kingdom, that is.

You'd never imagine how furious Marceline got after hearing this news.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Adventure Time fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy this. This one takes place after "I Remember You". I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time or anything related to it. Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network are the awesome people who are behind this. I am simply a fan of AT. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

"Honey, we gotta run, there are vampires." A lady said as she carried her daughter and ran away

"You two, go ahead, I'll distract these vampires." The man said to the lady

She was running away from all those vampires, she went from corner to corner trying to avoid them. She stumbled once but she was able to continue running, until she went through the forests, still running. There was no stopping. Never stop. Never stumble, that was what was running through her mind all these times.

"Mommy!" The child screamed as the vampires tried to take her away from her mother

"Leave my child alone, this instant!" The lady said as she fought off with the vampires

Just then, the man arrived and fought with the vampires and suddenly, the situation went intense

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Marceline screamed as she woke up from her dream, "Gosh, Thank Glob it's just a dream!" she added as she sighed.

Marceline's day started as usual, she'd fix herself some breakfast and freshen up before grabbing her bass axe and going around town. Her first trip was to the Candy Kingdom where she would visit Princess Bubblegum and the rest of the candy people.

"Good day Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum greeted her

"Good day Princess Bubblegum!" Marceline greeted back

"So...what brings you to my kingdom?" Princess Bubblegum asked her

"You know, the usual. Came here to drop by." Marceline said

Suddenly, a commotion happened, it was the Ice King. He broke into the castle and Marceline, knowing that it was a harm to her best friend's life, tried to fight with the Ice King just as Finn and Jake made it. The two boys took over and took out their defenses on the Ice King only to find out that their prejudices were not the reason why the Ice King dropped by the Ice Kingdom.

"I...I came here to tell Marceline something." Ice King said

"What?! What is it?!" Finn asked in a demanding manner

"Marceline...you...you...you are the Ice Princess." Ice King said

"What?! What kind of insanity is this?! You whacked up royalty of some cold, tragic kingdom? What is this all about?!" Marceline furiously asked

"Remember when you were little..." Ice King said before he was cut off by Marceline

"I remember that,_ very well_. I have a functioning memory, you know." Marceline said, "But that doesn't mean you can make me a royalty of your so-called kingdom." Marceline added

"I'm serious. This is no joke." Ice King said

"Ice King! You better explain yourself right now." Finn said as he grabbed his collar

"Yeah Ice King, you better speak up or else..." Jake added

"Or else what?" Ice King asked

"I'm going to toss you out the window." Jake said

There was dead silence everywhere. Marceline was shocked with what happened. She could not believe what was going on. She didn't feel so good about what happened. What was this moment all about, anyway?

"Okay Ice King...take you and your insanity back to the Ice Kingdom and don't you ever let me see your face again." Marceline said grimly

"Okay...I was just here to bring the good news anyway..." the Ice King said as he walked away

"Whatever. Just walk away! And don't bother coming back!" Marceline scowled

"Guards! Take the Ice King out of the Candy Kingdom." Princess Bubblegum ordered the guards

"Geez Marceline, what was that all about?" Finn asked Marceline

"Only an idiot would believe that she was royalty of the Ice Kingdom. Who knows what Ice King is up to?" Marceline said

"Yeah...I know...let's go." Finn said

Just as Finn, Jake and Marceline were about to leave the castle, Peppermint Butler ran towards them and told them not to leave yet.

"What seems to be wrong, Peppermint Butler?" Finn asked him

"Take a look at this!" Peppermint Butler said as he held a historic document

"What is this..." Finn began to wonder

"Can I take a look at that?" Marceline asked

"Sure Marcy. Here." Finn said as he handed the document to Marceline

"This couldn't be..." Marceline said to herself

Marceline was having the shock of her life when she saw what was written in those documents. Maybe the Ice King was actually right all along. What if he was telling the truth?, Marceline said in her mind. Doubt and Mystery began to fill Marceline from bottom to top.


End file.
